degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Becky Baker
Rebecca "Becky" Baker is a new junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi in Season 12. Becky is bright, bubbly and enthusiastic. Raised as a conservative Christian, Becky always puts her family first. Her family moved to Canada so her brother, Luke, could play hockey. She loves musical theatre, and singing in the church choir. She knows not everyone will agree with her traditional values, but that doesn’t mean she’s afraid to stand up for her beliefs. She`s the twin sister of Luke Baker. She will befriend Jenna Middleton. She's portrayed by Sarah Fisher. Character History Season 12 In''' Come As You Are (1), ''' she approaches Eli and Clare talking after the assembly, and informs them that her brother was on the Ice Hound Hockey Team and that they've transferred from Florida. Eli then makes a reference that Florida is the "Sunshine State" which matches her attitude. She takes it as a compliment, and asks if Clare could escort her to her first class, and Clare accepts. Becky is at the Torres party, and just as Adam is about to burn a pile of uniforms on a barbeque grill, she scolds him and takes the clothes to donate to charity. In Come As You Are (2), she is heard on the intercom telling students to donate thier uniforms to charity, in room 1202. In Gives You Hell (1), Becky meets with Eli at the dot to discuss her approved play proposal by Simpson. Becky is thrilled to have Eli as a partner, and wants to help the most she can. Becky later announces the play as a Romeo and Juliet musical. In Gives You Hell (2), Becky and Eli dissagree when casting the play, and she feels Tristan is a bit confused. Becky enters the gymnassium to find Tristan reciting Juliets lines, and is shocked at the idea of Romeo and Jules. Becky says she can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal, and quits, thinking the concept isnt right. Trivia *It is inferred by the "Bite Your Tongue" Promo that she will be a part of the Drama Club. *She will most likely have a rivalry with Eli. *She will bond with Adam. *Becky and her brother, Luke will be the third set of twins in the franchise. The other two being the Farrell's Erica & Heather, and the Coyne's Declan & Fiona. *According to herself, Becky is "a go-getter," and "always early." *She has produced many plays and ran the drama club at her old school. *She and her brother Luke, are from Florida. *She was the producer "Romeo and Juliet: The Musical" at Degrassi, although she quit when it became "Romeo and Jules" Quotes *To Eli and Clare (First Line): "Hi! I'm Becky Baker! My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida!" *"I'm always early." Source *"This isn't right." *"I prayed for you" (To Eli) *"Awesome." (Whispered) *"Plays are ''my ''thing." *"I can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal!" (referring to the homosexual theme in Romeo & Jules) *"You're only doing this to spite me." *To Jenna: "Hi! I'm Becky Baker!" *Jenna: "You lied to me." Becky: "I didn't lie. Lying is a sin, I just left out a few details." Category:Season 12 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Juniors Category:Siblings Category:Americans